You Think it I'll Write it
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Give me a song. Any song and I'll write you a Harry/Draco Songfic. More imformation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the deal. You give me a song, ANY song. I'll look it up, listen to it, look up the lyrics and write a Harry/Draco Song fic using it. When you give me a song you can rest assure that your fic will be posted within a week.

The fics? They can be about almost anything that gets sparked up from your song, even Non Magic and Smutty stuff ;). If you have a suggestions on what you want your fic to be about I will try my best to fulfill it.

In the fic three to ten line's of the song will be directly used in the story, wether it be dialog or just hidden within the text. It'll be there. You'll just have to spot it ;)

Just leave your song and any requests in a review and I'll get to work.

Nothing to it but to do it =] 

**Can't wait to see what you guys drum up! - **_**Demon'sLolita **_


	2. All I Need

Here's my first one, lets see how I do =]

This ones for **Fallenblackangel44**

The song is All I Need: By _Within Temptation. _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry's body jolted upward. His breathing came in gasps as his heart tried to come down from the shock. Adrenaline pulsed threw his veins like liquid fire, dizzying with its affects. His hands went up to clench in his hair. His palms glided down easily in the slippery pools of cold sweat from the nest they had made. He clenched his lids against the onslaught of images trying to impact his brain. He slipped silently from his blankets and made his way to the window. Frost covered the glass and tiny puffs of his air turned to fog. He opened the window and let the chill take him. The frostbite feeling upon his skin assured him he was alive. Only one word made it threw the chattering of his teeth.

"Draco..." It was whisper to deaf ears. _Useless... _

"Mate?" Ron's sleepy voice made Harry jump.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning around to face his red haired friend.

"Cold ain't it?" Ron asked gruffly, rolling over once more.

"Yeah... I was just about to go on a walk," Harry said deciding that's what he needed just then.

"Alright..." Ron answered groggily. Harry could tell he was almost out again. He exhaled before grabbing his fathers cloak just incase he ran into anyone. He doubted he would. Even Filch was asleep at this hour.

He let the portrait close behind him. He ignored The Fat Ladies protests and just kept on shuffling down the corridor. He knew his destination before it even computed in his mind. He climbed the winding staircase to the astronomy tower. His heart hurt, it ached, it felt as if it was coming apart in his very chest. His shadow cast across the room as he came up the final step.

The blonde who stood almost at one with the world hardly lifted his head. He knows he's there, there are no need for greetings, they are as pointless as dreams in his mind. The ebony haired boy came up behind him and gently touched railing. His fingers barley skimming the finished surface of the wood.

"Make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now. Don't let it close Draco." Harry begged feeling the hot tears run down his cold face. Draco felt his heart give a tug.

"Harry, I can't be what you want me to. He chose me. If I fail him he'll kill my family," he whispered to the night. The stars dying in the distance listened to his words like a prayer.

"Oh why don't I ever learn. I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around," Harry muttered darkly to himself.

"If I could change, for you I would," the blonde swore. "But I can't and with that something inside Harry snapped. He threw the invisibility cloak to the side and shoved Draco away from the railing. Draco looked at him in shock from the cold floor. His molten grey eyes wide with question. The tears in Harry's eyes flowed down his cheek without stop. Loud sobs broke from his throat and then Draco felt his heart stop.

Harry lifted himself over the railing one leg at a time. The winter wind whipped at his unkempt hair. He looked down at the sleeping world below and thought about what it would be like not to be a part of it.

"Harry..." Draco lifted himself slowly from the ground as if the slightest movement made by him would make his beloved brunette plummet to the ground below.

"I'm here on the edge again. I wish I could let it go. I know that I'm only one step away," he spoke softly threw his cries of pain.

"Harry, please." Draco pleaded threw hazed over eyes.

"I cant live like this anymore Draco. Every night I dream of what you do what your trying. If you stop trying you'll die and I can't live without you. What's the solution?" Harry cried.

"I need you to live Harry. I know it's selfish. So much is riding on you. But please be strong for me. Save me from my fear." Draco's hand rested atop Harry's causing a gasp to break from Harry's throat. He looked over his shoulder into the silver eyes of his lover, glowing in the night. He slowly, with much care turned around and gripped the banister with both hands.

"I love you." Draco said lifting Harry's cold hand and pressing a soft kiss to his wrist right atop his pulse point. "Please." A silver tear dripped from the dragons eye. In all the time Harry had known him, Draco had always been the strong one. And now he was breaking down. Breaking down for him. Harry closed his eyes once before lifting himself up and jumping over the guard rail. He was enveloped in frozen topped warmth and then dragged to the ground. Their bodies pushed tightly together. Draco's finger clutched at Harry's clothing, his hair anything they could weave themselves into. Harry pressed his face into the crook of Draco's neck sobbing softly.

When the night had calmed and the sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the mountains lighting the snow dusted ground a flame with color Harry lifted his face from the warmth of Draco's neck, still reveling in the smell of his love. Their eyes locked, both bloodshot from tears but still beautiful in the others mind. Harry pressed himself closer to draco before taking the blondes hand from around him and bring it out in front of his face. He gently pushed the dark sleeve back. The dark foreboding image laid their as Harry knew it would. Draco tried to pull his arm away but harry held tight. He looked up into the blonde eyes before kissing the center of the mark. Draco's lips fell parted at the gesture. Harry then proceeded to wrap his arms back around him and leaning back into his neck so his lips were just at his ear and whispered.

"_All my agony fades away. When you hold me in your embrace."_

_AN/ I'm really hoping that was good. Please give me feedback on what you thought and what I could do to improve. Thank you for reading and the next one will be out soon. - Demon'sLolita =]  
_


	3. Saying Sorry

Here's number two, let's see how I do =]

This ones for **Sara** :) _(I love this song btw) _

The song is Saying Sorry By **Hawthorn Heights **

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry could barley hear his own thoughts over the music and celebration. Dark Lord Voldemort was dead. Harry's prophecy had been fulfilled. In his mind he knew he should be more happy then ever before but for some reason he wasn't. He quickly muttered something about going to the loo to the people around him. The person he identified as Molly Weasly wrapped her thick soft arms around him and for the moment he was glad of the comfort. He pulled free with a quickly fixed a smile upon his face. He walked swiftly through the tight bands of wizards and witches of all ages. He really needed a smoke. He had kicked the habit but there was nothing he craved more then a long drag at that very moment. He made his way out of the great hall and out the main entrance into the cold night air.

He walked down to the water, his feet pressing into the wet dirt creating perfect caste like foot prints. They reminded Harry of the tracks on the Marauder's map. Harry wondered if his father were still around, what he would say? Would he be proud of him?

"For the five minutes I thought you were dead I felt as if I had died too," withered words floated on clouds of air scented by the flowers beginning to bloom in the night. Harry whipped around immediately. There, stood on the high hill of the lake was a boy with hair that shined with moonlight. His eyes were two stars held infinitely in place, to shine on and on without ever dying out like their brothers and sisters in the sky. His lips as pink as candy floss and equally as sweet. Harry couldn't help his heart from clenching up. Before he could catch his breath the blonde was upon him, ravaging his mouth with kisses with that sweet, sweet mouth. Harry lost himself to the passion the blonde supplied in surplus. What he had craved was a cigarette what he got was his other addiction and he was in deep with withdrawal. _Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count_

"Draco," Harry whispered against the lips of his long awaited lover. His hands went immediately to the silky locks his fleshy fingertips so hungered for. A forceful tongue pried apart Harry's lip. Harry had never felt Draco so needful, it drove Harry near the edge with lust. He pushed their tongues together even harder. There was no battle of dominance just hard pressure, as if to reassure themselves the other was there alive, well, and wanting. Draco gripped one hand around Harry's jaw pushing his head back. Harry gasped at the intensity in his lovers star grey eyes. Draco pressed a swift bite to Harry's bottom lip. Harry's lips fell parted in ecstacy as Draco rained smooth kisses down the tanned column of his throat. When he reached the juncture of Harry's shoulder he locked his teeth down on the supple flesh causing Harry to cry out. He soothed the bite with gentle flicks of his tongue. He glided his nose up Harry's neck up to nuzzle his face into Harry's unkempt raven black hair. He inhaled it's clean sweet scent recognizing it distinctly as one thing. _Harry._ He brought his mouth right up against Harry's ear.

"I got off scot free. Harry, we can finally be together." He pulled back, his entire face ecstatic the stars in his eyes glowing brighter then ever before. Harry's heart twisted itself into un-namable shapes. His entire body tightened in pain of what he was about to do.

"I-I." Harry choked on the words. His entire throat burned. Draco's eye brows came together in confusion. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's face. He stroked his high cheek bones.

"Harry? What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I-I can't be with you." At first it seemed as though Draco hadn't heard him. Starlit eyes closed, once, twice, three times before he finally looked at Harry again.

"This is a joke," Draco amended painting on a quickly cracking smile. Harry tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "Who put you up to this? Weasly? The mudblood?" A tremor struck Draco's voice.

"It's not a joke Draco," Harry whispered. Draco's eyes closed again. They stayed closed for what seemed like eternity before the golden lashes lifted.

"Come on Harry. We could get a flat. Just you and me. And a dog. You know how you always told me you wanted a dog." Draco's voice trembled. As he reached out for Harry. Harry took a step back. It all sounded amazing. "I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me." Draco bit down on his lower lip almost making it bleed. This was a completely different Draco from moments before. This Draco was vulnerable and ready to break and it killed Harry.

"I do I do, I swear," he stepped forward taking draco's face in his hands.

"Then why can't we be together? Why can't we be happy?" Draco demanded the stars in his eyes burning with hurt.

"Draco, the wizarding world still needs it's hero. There's going to be so many lives to rebuild don't you see?"

"What's that to do with us?" Draco asked his voice transparent as it never was.

"Draco whether or not you want to face it you were a death eater. Even though you were let go with a debt doesn't mean many will forget."

"I know who I am. I've known who I am! I've known since fifth year who I am. And I have to wake up and look in the mirror every morning and deal with who I am!" Draco retorted harshly. "So say it Potter." The use of his surname burned Harry to the deepest center of his core. "Say exactly what it is your side stepping. You can't be seen with a death eater. Golden Boy can't be tainted with death eater grime." Harry reached out to grab Draco's flailing hand.

"Don't fucking touch me Potter!" And that's when he saw it. Silver lined tears spilled from the captured stars.

"It's not just that Draco." Harry's voice shook dangerously. "I don't think this fragile world could deal with me being..."

"A faggot? A cock sucker? A fucking fairy!? Let me tell you something Potter. I may be the one who will have trouble dealing with some of the things I've done. But your going to be the one who will always remember this night, not as the night after you defeated the dark lord but as the night you turned down the person who loved you more then his pitiful life itself for what!? For the sake of those too fuckin stupid and judgmental to see what we have! What we've always had." His chest heaved and he stared at him with burning eyes. Tears poured down Draco's face but he didn't even seem to notice.

His gaze dropped to the floor and he spoke eyes closed. "Saying goodbye's the hardest part, wish we knew this from the start." He laughed a hallow broken laugh.

"I love you." Harry whispered tears sliding down his cheeks.

"What good does that do me now?" he asked softly before turning and walking slowly on shaking legs away from the man he loved, his heart dying quietly in his chest.

"Draco!" Harry begged for the blonde to turn around. The boy continued walking, if possible even more slowly. "Draco please!" Harry sobbed becoming hysterical.

"What more do you want to do to me Harry?" All the malice had seemed to have left his voice. The boy's shoulders sagged as he turned slowly around. He lifted his chin a fraction of an inch. Harry gasped in shock. The beautiful constellation living within the eyes of his love had all but died out. Harry could not speech.

"Do you want me to hold you close and tell you no matter what happens, no matter how much time passes I'll still love you?" Tears ran rivers down Draco's flushed cheeks. Harry felt as though something was crushing him, stealing away his last breath. _Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_, **but I can't. **

"I wouldn't be telling you anything you didn't already know." He whispered and that's when Harry saw it. The stars held in Draco's eyes, had died.

"Goodbye." Draco breathed before turning and walking into the shadows cast by the castle.

_Saying goodbye's, the hardest part. Wish we knew this from the start_

AN/

So.... What do we think? There may be a continuation of this one with another song that was requested which would be Breaking the Habit requested by Kokou. Please give me reflections on this one and if I should make it a 2 shot. Oh and I will get to all your requests just give me time. More requests are welcome just keep in mind I'm not the bionic woman but I will _try_ to keep up - Love yah lots Demon's Lolita =]


End file.
